


The Color Pink

by Basingstoke



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon-El vs pink kryptonite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Pink

"Do you feel that?" Kon asked.

Tim frowned. "No. Nothing strange."

"Kind of tingly?"

"Your hand is glowing," Tim said, slapping Kon's hand open and leaping to his feet.

"Oh shit! Kryptonite!" Kon curled into a ball instinctively while Tim kicked the rock into the water; Kon could hear the little plunk of safety. "Except... I feel okay."

"You said tingly. Nerve gas tingly?"

"No?" Kon cracked his arms and saw Tim's hands dancing from pocket to pocket on his belt.

"Snakebite tingly?"

"No. More like 'girlfriend's hand on your thigh' tingly. I actually feel fine now."

"Oh." Tim crossed his arms, letting his cape fall around him. "Well."

Kon sat up. "What color was the glow?"

"Pink. Like a neon sign."

"I think I'd better call Superman." Kon sat up as the Bat-Jet cruised in for a landing. "See you next weekend!"

"Yeah. Tell me how the kryptonite thing goes," Tim said, then turned and headed toward the Tower with a worried frown.

Kon stood and whistled for Krypto.

* * *

Krypto wriggled on his back in the farmyard as Kon sat on a hay bale and rubbed his belly with his boot. Clark sat on the same hay bale, dressed in jeans and flannel like a good country boy, staring down at Krypto and knotting his hands in his lap.

"Pink?" Clark said. "Well. Pink kryptonite."

"Is it new? Have you heard of it?" His jeans squeaked against Clark's as he rocked Krypto back and forth. It wasn't a very big hay bale.

"I've heard of it. It's, well, it's complicated." Clark cleared his throat. "Well there's. There's a switch. In your head. That pink kryptonite flips. And it's best to stay inside for a few days after you're exposed to it, maybe a few weeks just to be safe. Safety first!" Clark said, lifting a finger and turning to Kon. "That's the motto on a farm!"

"Weeks! But--school!" And as soon as he said it, he realized this was a _golden_ opportunity, but-- "The Titans this weekend! I want to see Robin and Cyborg and Kid Flash, they're my friends!"

Clark was actually _blushing_\--red as Robin's shirt! "What's up, man?" Kon asked, resting his wrist on Clark's shoulder.

Clark jumped. "Kon..."

"Yeah?"

"I think you'd better call Batman." And Clark was off, flying away, his final words drifting down after him: "He knows more about it than me!"

"Yeah, he knows everything," Kon said to the empty air, "but I don't have his phone number."

Well, he had Tim's beeper for important occasions, and Tim said he wanted to know how it went. He checked his watch, making sure that Tim would be home by now, and went inside to call.

* * *

"Superman said to ask Batman," he told Tim.

"Okay. I'll put you through. Conference call."

Kon sat while Tim did some things that beeped. Then: "It's Robin. I have Superboy with an important question."

"Go," Batman said.

Kon swallowed. Batman always gave him the willies--he really didn't like Kon _and_ he had kryptonite. Usually that spelled 'supervillain,' not 'best friend's mentor.' "Superman said to ask--what does pink kryptonite do?"

There was a pause, then Batman said: "Pink kryptonite flips your sexual identity."

"Oh."

"This can be very confusing and distracting," Batman said. "Stay home."

"For how long?"

"A few weeks to be on the safe side."

"But the Titans--!"

"Can wait. Robin, stay in Gotham. You don't need any more distractions," Batman said. There was a click that was probably Batman hanging up.

"Wow," Tim said.

"I don't feel that different. I don't think I'm distracted."

"So you're gay now?"

"I guess." Kon checked his nails. Someone told him once you could always tell if a guy was gay because he had shiny nails. His nails were still dirty and ragged from fighting, though. "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm gay."

"No?"

"Do I sound different? I don't think I sound different. I don't feel different, either."

"Well." He could almost hear Tim thinking--hey, could Superman hear people thinking? Like hear the extra activity in people's heads? That would be cool. "Have you tried looking at guys like you look at girls? To try it out?"

"The only guys around here are Superman and my foster dad."

"You could watch a movie with guys in it."

"Um..." Kon got up and jogged down the stairs to the family room. "I have Lord of the Rings. That has cute guys, right?"

"My girlfriend says so. Just fast-forward through the hobbits--they're cute, not hot."

"Got it." Kon popped the DVD into the player--the Kents had a DVD player, which was kind of startling for him the first time he saw it; he was still getting over the fact that farms had electricity--and skipped chapters until he saw elves. "I'm on elves."

"Okay. Try checking out Aragorn."

Kon frowned at the screen. With girls, he normally sneaked looks at their chests first, so with guys--pecs? Or did you look for crotch-bulge? These guys were all wearing dresses anyway, so that didn't really apply. "I don't know. I really don't think I'm gay yet. Maybe it takes a while to kick in. Hey, how does Batman know about this stuff anyway?"

"Batman knows everything. Okay, look at Legolas. He's kind of girly. It's a transitional thing."

"Sure--long blond hair."

"Delicate features."

"Big blue eyes," Kon said. He thought he was starting to get the hang of this.

"Combined with strength, which is really..." Tim trailed off.

Kon watched the movie and waited. "Really what?" he asked finally.

"Oh, God," Tim groaned.

"Dude. What?"

"I need to... Kon, I have to tell you--I'm gay."

"You were affected by the pink kryptonite?" Kon jumped up from the couch, wondering what he could do to help. Maybe green kryptonite would counteract it? Or whatever was opposite pink on the color wheel?

"No! I'm not super, you dumbass! I'm just gay, and I've always been gay, and oh God, I have to call my girlfriend and apologize for the past two years."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I have to call Steph and then maybe Nightwing... I'll call you back," Tim said, then hung up the phone.

"Dude," Kon said to the empty room.

Tim was gay?

Was he going to change his costume? Or his code name, like Nightwing?

Kon set the phone down on the coffee table, trying to remember if Tim had shiny fingernails. Hey, maybe the kryptonite power had transferred from him to Tim when Tim slapped the rock out of his hand. He'd have to ask Tim if he was really _positive_ that he'd always been gay or if that wasn't some kind of hallucination mind-control thing. Colored kryptonite had funny effects.

In the meantime--hey, he'd missed this part in theaters! He'd gone to get more popcorn and ended up foiling a villainous plot to spike the soda machine.

Kon put his feet up, watched the movie and waited for Tim to call back.

They could talk about costume changes.

Tim would look good with more red.

THE END.

 

All comments are welcome.


End file.
